Not Just Looks
by TheAuroraPena
Summary: Logan is the new kid in school. James is the hottes guy, and he knows it but he is not looking for a fling no more he wants to find love. But what if his arogance makes the guy he likes not want him. Jagan/ Kenlos
1. Chapter 1

**James (POV)**

"Get a room you two." I said to my two best friends, Carlos and Kendall who were currently eating each other's faces. I swear these two have no shame in anything, I'm pretty sure they would have sex right in front of everyone if they could. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that they are together they make such a cute couple. But they make out every five seconds. I'm alright with some PDA but we are in school.

"You are just jealous that you don't have such a hot piece of ass like I do." Kendall said as he slapped Carlos's ass.

"Kenny, I told you not to do that, no more!" Carlos commanded in a childlike voice.

"Sorry babe, but you have such a nice ass how you expect me to control myself."

"You two are very strange." I told them as I got my book for my first period out of my locker, Carlos and Kendall's locker were right next to mine. That's why I had to watch the make out every day.

"No we are certainly not." Carlos said to me. "You would do the same thing if you had a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"No I wouldn't." Carlos gave me a yeah right look. "I wouldn't." I said again and that got me Carlos's face again. "All the time." I said after a second passes.

"See. We need to get you a boyfriend." Kendall said to me.

"You guys don't need to do anything. I can get whoever I want in this school being girl or boy. But no one in this school really interests me. That is why I am currently single." I said to them. I know that what I said was true I'm the hottest boy in this school and anybody would want to date me.

"Yeah right." Kendall said.

I took that as a challenge and turned around looked to see who was in the hallway. I looked around until I laid eyes in a short brunet she was fucking hot so that gave me bonus points in what I was about to do. Hopefully this works out the way I want it to if not I will be looking like such an idiot in front of my friends and they will never let me live this down. I took a deep breath and started to walk her way. I tapped her in the shoulder when she turned around and saw it was me her face turned a bright shade of red and she had a big smile on her face. That's when I knew my plan was going to work. Here goes to prove that I can have whoever I want in this school.

"Hi, I'm James Diamond." I gave her a small flirty smile.

"H-hi." She said with a giggle.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with something." I said to her in a sort of a sexy whisper as I brushed some of her hair away that was covering her face.

"asdfgh." She said before she nodded.

"Would you be willing to make out with me? To prove to my friends something." I said stepping closer to her.

This time her answer wasn't shy. "Fuck yeah." She said as she grabbed me from my shirt and connected our lips together. She licked my bottom lip asking for access, which she was granted. Her tongue played with mine until she hit the right spot and I let out a small moan. Her lips were glossy and tasted like a fruit bar. After a minute or so she pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks." I said to her as I walked away.

"Thank you." I heard her said in a whisper.

When I looked at Kendall and Carlos both of their mouths where wide open in surprise. I just gave them a cocky smile as I walked back to them.

"See anyone I want." I said to Kendall.

"Okay I guess you can get anyone but you did not have to do that." he responded.

"Why not you guys give me a show to watch each day I just thought I should return the favor." I said with a smirk.

"Okay but that was a girl what about a guy. Mr. I can get any one being BOY or girl." Carlos said emphasizing the word 'boy'.

"So Carlos wants another show." I said to Carlos and he nodded in response. "You probably just get turned on by watching me make out with every one and you just want to see it again." I said to him and his face turned red. But that earned me a punch in the arm by both Kendall and Carlos. "I was just kidding. But I can get a boy too and I'll prove it to you." When I was about to scan the hallway for a cute boy that I knew was gay the bell rang.

"Guess you have to show us during lunch." Carlos said.

Carlos gave Kendall a quick kiss and headed to his class. Since me and Kendall had the same first period we walk together. I hated my first hour history I don't want to learn about dead people. But I was thinking that I was tired of being single I want someone that I can hold and call them mine. I wanted us to love each other just as much as Kendall and Carlos love each other. But my problem was that this school was full of idiots. Most of the girls here were sluts and I want someone I can love not someone that I just use for some fun. And the guys that I knew that were gay were taken or not good looking. I just want someone to love I'm pretty sure that with my good looks and charm I will get whoever I put my eyes on. Just watch me. Anyone would be happy to be with me. Look at me I'm the whole package.

* * *

**Logan (POV)**

New school, most people would hate the sound of that but I'm really happy about this. It just means a new beginning for me away from the bulling and the laughter. This school is not that big there's just like 800 students. So far I like it no one has called me and loser or a fag since I've been here. I hate my old school when everyone found out I was gay my life went down the drain I got kicked out from almost all the clubs I was in but the thing that I miss the most from that school was hockey. But when they found out I was gay everyone turned against me and my so called friends harassed me every day, and that was the end of hockey for me. Hope my first class goes smoothly and I don't mess it up. My first class was English with Mr. Smith. When I arrive to his class he was telling everyone to stand by the right wall. Apparently new sitting chart.

"Okay class since I cannot trust you to pick out your seats, since yesterday you guys didn't shut up trough out the whole lesson. I decided to pick your seats for you." Mr. Smith said the whole class started moaning in disagreement. "I don't want to hear it. Alex you are with Milton." He kept naming people until me and a boy that was a bit shorter than me was left. "Okay Mr. Garcia I was planning on sitting you by yourself since you are the biggest distraction in this class but it seems that we have a new student so you will be sitting with… son what's your name." he said to me.

"Logan Mitchell."

"Okay Mr. Garcia you'll be sitting with Logan." We both took our seats that were all the way in the back. Great I'm here to learn and they sit me with a person that apparently is the biggest distraction. If my grade point average drops because of this idiot I swear I will….

"Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia." The Latino boy interrupted my thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Logan Mitchell." I said to him.

"I am not that big of a distraction." He said to me trying to get a conversation started. "This class is just super easy and the teacher is an idiot, we already learned most of this stuff last year."

"I'm trying to pay attention to the lesson." I said to him that made him shut up. Fifteen minutes passed and I realized that he was right I had already learned all this all last year and I was bored out of my mind. When the teacher passed out the assignment I was happy I could finally do some work. But the work was too simple and I finished the work in three minutes. I got up and handed the work to the teacher and I had nothing to do for the last twenty minutes. I decided just to put my head down and rest.

"Told you so." I heard a voice say to me. I looked up to see Carlos taking a seat. I guess he finished his work as well because there was nothing in his side of the table. "You didn't let me finish. He says that I'm a distraction because I finish my work before everyone else and just fool around for the rest of the period but I have the highest grade in this class." He said with a cocky smile.

"Sorry I'm just too into school and don't want my grade point average to be hurt because of an idiot trying to distract me." When I said that I didn't see how bad that sounded. I notice when Carlos was staring at me with a WTF face. "I didn't mean it like that I meant that…"

"I know what you meant its okay. So where you move from." Carlos asked me.

"New York." I answered

"Cool why you move?"

How do you tell someone you just met that you had to move from New York to Minnesota because everyone found out that you were gay and swore to make your life a living hell? Plus I didn't want everyone to find out that I was gay and hate me like my old school. I wasn't ready to move again.

"It's a long story."

"I can totally see that you are hiding something. And trust me if I want to find something else I will find a way. So you can save the time and tell me or…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence, he got distracted by something in his pocket. He pulled out an IPhone. "Oh sorry, it was just my boyfriend." Did he just say boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" I said in a way that probably made me sound homophobe.

"Yeah you have a problem with me being gay." He said in a defensive voice.

"No, I just... I don't care if you're gay I'm totally fine with that."

"You sure I wouldn't wanna be friends with a homophobe."

"I'm not. Ummm. I'm gay too." I said in a really soft whisper that I really could here.

"What?" he said leaning closer to me.

"I'm gay too." I said a little louder.

"What you're gay too." He said like a preteen girl. But worst of all he said it loud enough for the whole class to here. Everyone looked at us. Fuck this boy just screwed me over my life is going to be hell again.

"Carlos Quiet." Mr. Smith said to Carlos and everyone just turned around like nothing happened.

"Wipe that look from your face." Carlos said I probably had a terrified face. Well how else would I look if I boy that I just met outed me in front of the whole class.

"You just told everyone I was gay." I said very defensive

"Yeah so." He said like nothing was wrong.

"I didn't want everyone to find out. That's why I had to move from my old school because everyone made fun of me for being gay." I just decided to tell Carlos my whole story how I told the guy that I like I was gay cause I thought he liked me too but he just decide to tell everyone about me and ruined my life. That I got home every day with a new bruise in my body and my mom finally got tired and just decided to move to keep me away from harm. I told him that I missed playing hockey and that I wanted to try out again.

"Look Logan no one here cares who is gay and who is not. Me and my boyfriend are out and we are perfectly fine even my friend James that care to much of people thinks came out, well he is bi. But still no one cares here."

"My boyfriend and." I corrected his grammar.

"What?"

"You said me and my boyfriend. The correct way to say it is my boyfriend and I."

"Dude really." He said with a weird face

"Oh sorry, I told you I'm really into school, okay. And really you guys just came out and people are okay with that. That's awesome." I was surprise no one cared here if I was gay. This is the perfect school so far.

"Yeah, and you should totally try out for the hockey team."

"But aren't jock all homophobe."

"No! I'm one of those jocks and so is my friend James and my boyfriend is captain."

"So no one around here cares if you're gay."

"Well not everyone. There are one or two guys that don't like gay people. But if they try to mess with you they will have to deal with me." I gave him a smile. "Hey what lunch do you have?" he asked me.

"First."

"Cool. So do I you should totally sit with me and my friends during lunch I'm pretty sure you will like them. And I know they are going to love you."

"Sure thanks."

"De nada." He said in Spanish. I think that meant your welcome that or maybe he just insulted me. He probably saw my confused face because he said it English this time "You're welcome. But you should try out. We have try outs next week on Friday swing by."

"I will." Just when I said that the bell rang and Carlos and I had different classes so we went our separate ways. I really love this school.

"Oh look here's the new fag." I heard a voice behind me. I looked back to see o boy I bit taller than me reaching to grab my shirt. Carlos said that there were only one or two people that didn't like people like me and with my luck one happened to find me. 'Just my luck' I thought to myself before the guys fist collided with my face.

* * *

**please reviwe if you like it.**

**tell me what you think.**

**tall me your ideas:}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you likie.**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I fell to the floor right away this dude was seriously strong. My right eye was in so much pain, I look up to see my tormentor and notice he is at least twice my size yep this my end. The end of Logan Hortence Mitchell. When I see him raise his fist at me again I just hide my face in my hands and wait for the pain that never came. When I looked up to see what the holdup was I saw a beautiful tall hazel eyed brunet standing face to face with my tormentor.

"What's your problem Jett?" said the beautiful creature.

"Back off Maslow this isn't your fight." Jett said, I guessed that was his name that's what the other boy called him.

"I know but I'm tired of you trying to beat up people to make yourself feel better because no one likes." He said with a grin.

"Whatever I just don't like people like him." He said with a disgusted look. "And you."

"What you mean better looking?" Hazel eyes said teasing way.

"I'm way better looking that you." Jett wined. "I meant fags." He said coldly.

I guess pretty boy didn't like that word because as soon as he Jett said it pretty boy knocked him down with a blow to the face. He then turned my way and helped me up from the floor. As soon as I was up Jett hurried away from us.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"No problem. You finally gave me a reason to kick his ass." He said with a sweet smile.

I was going to ask for his name right when the late bell rang.

"Gotta go to class. Just stay away from this idiot and you will be fine." He said with a reassuring smile. I returned the smile right away.

"Bye." I said and we went our opposite ways. He was so cute I know I wasn't going to stop thinking about him in my next class. He just came out of nowhere to save me. He was like my guardian angel. He was so handsome, and by the way Jett was treating him he was gay too. So there was no problem if I went after him. Well if he may want someone like me he is extremely hot and I'm not so he is way out of my league. When I walked in into my class room everyone was staring at me I forgot that I was late.

"Can I help you?" the teacher said.

"Um. I'm Logan Mitchell, I'm new." I said waving my schedule in the air. She grabbed the schedule and looked at it.

"Okay Mr. Mitchell. Take a sit in any empty desk."

"okay." I sat down and try to focus on the lesson but all that I could think about was my guardian angel.

* * *

**James's POV**

I was pretty happy with myself right now, for months I've been wanting to punch Jett square on the face. I hate all his fag comments and just seeing him pick on the cute guy in the hallway made me even madder at him. Hopefully he learned his lesson. I was still wondering who was the guy he was bothering. He was really good looking –not as much as me – but he was still pretty high up on the scale. It's going to bother me not knowing who this guy is. To say the truth if it were any other guys that Jett was picking on I would have ignored it, but for some reason I just wanted to protect this kid that I just seen for the first time. At least I want to know his name. I don't know why I'm giving this boy so much interest but I am and I just can't stop thinking about him.

"Why are you late?" Mr. White asked me as I walked into the class room.

"Um." What excuse can I make up I cannot tell him that I just punched someone on the face. Think Diamond, think. I grabbed my stomach quickly and pretended to be in pain. "Um, I've been having stomach issues and just had to stop by the rest room to…"

"Okay I get it. I don't want any details; just go take your seat please." He said gesturing me away. Why did I just give him that stupid excuse? Ugh I was under pressure I can't think well under pressure. I took my seat my seat which was in the back. If I saw that guy again and asked him out will he say yes, of course he will who wouldn't go out with me? I'm James freaking Diamond. Anyways why am I thinking of him I don't even know this guy. I said I wanted love, no more meaning less flings. I wonder if he's new… 'Stop thinking about him' I thought to myself as I hit my head with the palm of my hand.

"Mr. Diamond are you okay?" Mr. White asked. I looked up and he is looking at me with a worried look.

"Um, yeah it's just that my head is hurting." I responded.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked.

"No, I'm good. But can I rest my head on the desk?"

"Yeah that's alright. Just tell me if you need to go to the nurse. Okay?"

I nodded and rested my head on the table. I wasn't lying this new kid was actually giving me a head ache. I closed my eyes and I'll see if I can sleep it off. What woke me up was the bell. I think I slept thought out the whole class. Just two more classes 'till lunch. Now, for my favorite class. Choir class. I loved singing and I know I am good. One day I will move to Hollywood and become famous. Today it was not that interesting in there we only practiced our scales and sang two songs. My fourth hour went by pretty fast we had a sub and he let us do whatever we wanted. When the bell rang signaling for lunch I hurried out the door. I made my way through the crowed and into the lunch room I got inline for a sandwich after I got it I went to sit with Kendall and Carlos in our usual table.

"Hey guys." I said waving at them with the hand that had my soda.

"Hey." Carlos said with a bite full of pizza.

"Carlos you're going to choke. Take smaller bites." Kendall said.

"Hey I can hold a lot in my mouth." He argued

"Oh, I know." He said moving his eyebrow in what I assume was supposed to be a sexy face.

"EW… that's gross keep your sex life to yourself please." I said to them.

"Okay we will. Anyways, isn't there something you were supposed to do?" Carlos said.

"What?"

"Kiss a boy, maybe."

"Oh, that. Almost forgot about that."

"So who is going to be the lucky guy?" Kendall asked.

"Let us find out." I said as I turned back to the crowed. I looked around until I saw a familiar brunette. "Bingo." I said as I stood up and started to walk towards the shorter boy. Maybe this will help me out in the future; maybe this is the guy that I will start a good relationship with. We will say yes right? Of Corse he will just look at me who will say no to me. No time to think about it now I was really close to him it kind of gave me chills being this near him but I don't know why. He looked lost like he was looking for someone. I got in front of his face and he got startle a bit.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Oh, hey." He said shyly.

"So I was wondering if you could help me with something real quick."

"Um. Sure, since you saved me from Jett why not. What is it?" he said with a bit of blush.

"Okay I know I can have anyone but you're lucky that I chose you."

"What are you talking about?" He looked confuse.

"I need to prove to my friends that I can have whoever I want. So all you need to do is kiss me and I'm pretty sure it's not going to be hard. So will you do it?" I asked.

* * *

**That was my poor attempt of a cliff hanger.**

**What will Logan say?**

**hope you liked it. Please review.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it.A nd happy new years just incase that i don't update by new years.**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I've just spent the whole morning admiring this guy and thinking he was great and now he comes up to me and asks me to kiss him to prove something to his friends. Who does he think he is only because he is good looking doesn't give him the right to have whoever he wants. Does he think only because I'm gay I will like him or because he helped me out with Jett. This guy is a complete moron.

"What makes you think I would want to kiss you?" I said trying to make it sound mean.

"Just look at me who wouldn't want to kiss me, I'm hot."

"Why would want to kiss you. You are a complete jerk. Only because you're "hot" doesn't mean everybody will fall to their knees when they see you. You didn't even tell me your name and you want me to kiss you."

"Hi, my name is James Diamond. No will you kiss me?" He said with a dumb look in his eyes.

"No! You're such an idiot. I don't want to kiss you and I never will. Just get that trough your thick skull." I said in a mad voice and notice people were staring at us. I hear some people whisper thinks like "why wouldn't he kiss James?" Or "James is hot." What's with this people he is just a guy. I saw Carlos sitting in one of the tables with someone else and instead of staying with this idiot I started to make my way to him. "Oh, James you seem to have a lot of fans here kiss one of them." I said before I left he had mad written all over his face. I was happy with what I just did. When I reached the table Carlos was sitting at he and his blond friend had smirks on their faces.

"Hey Carlos." I said.

"Hey." He said holding in his laughter. I wonder what was so funny to him.

"Can I sit here? I asked.

"Yeah." The blond said. "But won't it be akw…" He was stopped by Carlos hand covering his mouth.

"Shhh. I want to see what happens." Carlos said. They were very weird. What were they talking about? I took a seat in front of Carlos; there was a backpack next to me and a sandwich on the table.

"Is there someone else sitting here?" I asked and Carlos and blondie let out girlish giggles.

"Yeah, you'll see him soon enough." Carlos said letting out another giggle. "Oh, by the way this is Kendall." He said gesturing at the blonde, well Kendall.

"So his your boyfriend?" I said.

"Yep." Carlos said with a huge smile. "Ken, he's going to try out for the team."

"That's awesome. This is going to be an interesting season with you and J…" Kendall got cut off by an elbow to the stomach curtsy of Carlos.

"I told you to shush." Carlos told him in a loud whisper.

"You two are really strange." I said.

"Oh I know. Soooo, what was going on back over there?" Carlos said pointing behind me. I looked back and I think he was pointing where me and James were standing at, I notice that James was no longer there. I let out a grunt, why do I care where he's at.

"Oh and idiot thought that only because he was good looking he thought I would kiss him." They both started laughing right away. "What's so funny?" I asked

"ohh, nothing." Kendall said in a childlike voice. "Anyways how do you know my Los?" he said pulling Carlos close to him. They are so cute.

"I had him in my first hour. He kind of told everyone that I was gay in that class." I said giving Carlos a mad look, then I smiled to let him know I was just playing around.

"Sorry." Kendall said. "He tends to be loud."

"I do not!" Carlos said really loud. And we both gave him a "yeah right" look.

"So, who is sitting here?" I asked again. They both looked back. I turned around and saw James heading our way. 'Now what does he want?' I thought to myself. He looked mad maybe he has never been rejected. He stood in front of me and looked at the bag next to me.

"Can I get my bag?" he asked gesturing to the bag with a water bottle at hand. I looked down and notice I was sitting in one of the straps. I stood up, and he quickly grabbed his bag and left but not before he gave both Carlos and Kendall a dirty look. Right after he left they both immediately started cracking up.

"You guys were the friends that made him do this to me?" I said in a mad tone.

"No. he told us he could get whoever he wanted so we gave him that challenge, we didn't know he was going to choose you." Carlos said still laughing. "I'm so glad you said no to him. He finally knows rejection."

"So his the other friend you were telling me about in class?" I asked and he nodded in return. "So he's in the team as well?"

"Yep. But don't let him bother you, you should still try out." Kendall said.

"Who said I wasn't. I'm still trying out and I will make the team, I don't care who gets in the way." I said with confidence. I wish I had this confidence in my old school.

* * *

**James's POV**

What was taking him so long to answer? Anybody will be happy to kiss me.

"What makes you think I would want to kiss you?" he said.

"Just look at me who wouldn't want to kiss me, I'm hot." I thought that was obvious.

"Why would want to kiss you. You are a complete jerk. Only because you're "hot" doesn't mean everybody will fall to their knees when they see you. You didn't even tell me your name and you want me to kiss you."

"Hi, my name is James Diamond. No will you kiss me?" I said as charming as I could, but he was getting on my nerves why doesn't he want to kiss me. Doesn't he have eyes I'm as good as it gets.

"No! You're such an idiot. I don't want to kiss you and I never will. Just get that trough your thick skull." He said in a harsh tone. He started to leave but he turned back and said. "Oh, James you seem to have a lot of fans here kiss one of them." He left and left me there looking like an idiot. He made his way through the cafeteria and he was at the table I was just at with my friends. I could tell Carlos and Kendall were laughing; ugh they are not going to let me live this down. I was just going to wait a while until he leaves and I could go back with my friends. I waited there for a minute and instead of leaving he sat there with my friends.

I was so mad I head out of the cafeteria I made my through the hallway and into the bathroom. No one will be there they are all enjoying their lunch right now.

"Ahhhh." I screamed when I got to the bathroom. Who did that boy think he is I'm freaking James Diamond. Was lucky that I chose him he just can't act like that anybody else would be happy with what I asked him to do. Why was he even with Carlos and Kendall did they set me up? No that couldn't be it they didn't even know who I was going to choose. Why am I thinking of this too much, he doesn't matter I just needed him for a one simple kiss and nothing else. Just remember you want to find love. Some people just want to be with you because of your popularity or because your hot. Why am I talking to myself in third person? Hopefully I won't have to see the guy much. I headed back to the cafeteria, got a water in one of the bending machines so it just would seem that I was gone for no reason. By now they guy was probably gone. I went through some of the tables when I saw the table my friends were at I got pissed off. He was still with them why couldn't he just disappear. I think I'm just going to get my back pack and leave. I think Carlos and Kendall saw me because they both looked up at me. Then the boy turned around and saw me. I really didn't like him. When I was right in front of him I saw that he was sitting on a strap of my back pack normally I wouldn't care but everything this kid did made me mad.

"Can I get my bag?" I asked gesturing to the bag with my water bottle at hand. He looked down and noticed he was sitting in the straps. He stood up, and I quickly grabbed my bag and left but not before I gave both Carlos and Kendall a dirty look. I could hear Carlos and Kendall both cracking up. They are going to pay for this later. I can't stand this new kid first he rejects me and then he tries to take my friends. I don't want to see his face ever again. I just can't wait to get on the ice after school that usually helps me cool of, and he can't bother me there.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
